Furios Wedding Night
by NJ Furio Fan
Summary: The guys make sure Furio has some pain before his pleasure


Furio's Wedding Night  
  
  
Everything went beautifully on their wedding day. It is now 1:00 am and they are finally ready to be alone. Furio and his new bride Lisa (28, 5'3", shoulder length wavy black hair and beautiful green eyes) are finally alone and they were going to enjoy it. Well, that's what they thought. 10 minutes after walking into the honeymoon suite there is a knock on the door.  
  
Furio looks thought the peephole then he opens the door.  
  
Tony, "I forgot to give you this. For the honeymooners!" as he hand Furio a bottle of expensive champagne.  
  
Furio, "Thanks Tony, do you want to come in?" He says, trying not to be rude, but he is really looking forward to some time alone.  
  
Tony, "No, you guys have a good night, and enjoy the champagne. But not too much Furio it can effect you, if you know what I mean!" He waves and he walks away.  
  
Furio closes the door and walks over to Lisa. He is taking his tux off and thinking, "Tony gave us this great champagne and no glasses. I guess we use the glasses from the bathroom." As he walks into the bathroom to get the glasses there is another knock on the door.  
  
Furio again looks through the peephole and opens the door. It is Paulie standing in the doorway with a set of champagne glasses. He hands them to Furio and says, "For the Honeymooners, have a good night." And walks way. At this point Furio is laughing, he looks at Lisa and says, "Well, I guess we should just wait a few minutes to see who else is going to show up." She laughs and kisses him. " Hey, don't start that, you know Chris and Sil will be here any minute." He says. Again he starts removing his tux and looks over at Lisa who is heading for the bathroom to change.  
  
10 minutes later there is another knock on the door, this time it is Silvio, with a platter of Strawberries and Whip Cream. "Hey guys, this is for you, to keep your strength up." He winks and walks away. Furio to Lisa, "I could like this, I only wish they had thought of this stuff before we came to the suite. It would have been nice if we had walked in and found Champagne and Strawberries."  
  
Lisa, "How true, but I think their point is to make the pleasures they are giving us painful."  
  
Furio, "You know these guys to well already, honey. I give Christopher five minutes, and then I stop answering the door. What do you think he will bring?"  
  
A few minutes later there is another knock, it is Hesh with a basket of bubble bath, message oil and lotions. Furio looks down the hall and Tony & Carmela's door is open and all the guys are looking down the hall. He gives them a dirty look and thanks Hesh as he closes the door. Now he realizes that staying in the same hotel as the rest of the wedding party was a big mistake.   
  
This is getting Furio completely frustrated; he knows that is exactly what Tony is trying to do. Lisa has just walked out of the bathroom and has on a very sexy white satin chemise and robe. She looks great. Furio takes her into his arms and is about to lay her on the bed and there is a knock on the door. He groans, swears in Italian and walks to the door. To Furio's surprise its Carmela. She hands Furio two beautiful bathrobes.  
  
Furio, "Carmela, I can't believe they got you involved in this. Thank you for the robes."  
  
Carmela, "Got me in this, I thought of it. Have fun you two."  
  
Furio, "Hey Carmela, who else is coming?"  
  
Carmela, "I guess you will have to wait and see."  
  
They sit on the bed together waiting for another knock. 10 minutes go by and no knock.   
  
Furio, "Christopher must have passed out, he was pretty drunk when we came upstairs."  
  
Lisa, "I think we're safe, how about you?"  
  
Just then the knock comes, Furio walks over and opens the door. Standing there are Chris and Adrianna with these big grins on their faces. Chris hands Furio a case of condoms, not a box a case of 24 boxes of condoms.   
  
Furio looks at the case and cracks up. "You guys are too much, what am I going to do with all of these?"  
  
Chris, "Use them, and have fun!! See you guys tomorrow, bright and early!!"  
  
Furio, "Not early, it's after 2:00 and we haven't even started, don't expect to see us until tomorrow afternoon."  
  
Right after Christopher and Adrianna leave, Furio gets a piece of paper and writes on it "Unless you want to die". He tapes this to the bottom of the Do Not Disturb sign and puts it on the doorknob. As he closes the door he looks at Lisa, and says, "Well, now that we have everything we need to make this night perfect lets go to bed."  
  
Fade to black!!!!!!! (I will leave the rest to your imagination)!  
  



End file.
